Chaos, Pure Chaos
by ShadowFox22106
Summary: Kurt decides he wants to rule the world
1. The fuzzy man gets evil

Author's note I suck at accents so when Kurt or Rogue talk you will just have to use your imagination a little. ;)  
  
I will attempt the accents but they will NOT be pretty!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurt: Make zhe Fuzzy one go grocery shopping, vill zhey ? I vill show zhem. ( he laughs maniaclly)  
  
Kitty: Hey Kurt, Why did you want me to, like cook all these things, I made everything except the Gelbwurst thingy.  
  
But the pizzas, muffins, and the other stuff you wanted are, like in the Fridge, k?   
  
Kurt: Yes, sank you Keety  
  
(Kitty leaves)  
  
Kurt: Now my plan vill come into full sving, AND I WILL RULE THE WORLD, or at least not have to go grocery shopping anymore  
  
~Two days later~  
  
Everyone at the mansion has food poisoning (Even Kurt who picked up a decent looking piece of chicken without thinking  
  
and ate it, an hour later he was vomiting in the bathroom like he had a serious hangover).   
  
As Kurt steps outside for some fresh air he is bombarded by angry mutant teenagers,   
  
and a very disgruntled man with very sharp claws.  
  
Rogue (holding a foul smelling red bucket): Kurt what kahnd of food did you bah at   
  
that grocery...(she stops her to put her face in the bucket and vomit for a good thirty seconds!)  
  
Scott (who is trying to look calm but failing miserably because of the frequent diarrhea): Yeah man, are you trying to kill  
  
us?  
  
Kurt (thinking): If only they knew, If only they knew.   
  
  
  
To be continued??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes I know they are really out of character but this is my fic. so hahaha, leave me some reviews if   
  
you want it to be continued, or else it will just drop out of existence. 


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own X- Men So don't Sue me you won't get much. 


	3. Attack of the green pizza and a littel L...

Hey I'm back even though none of you read my other story anyway   
  
( Chaos, Pure Chaos, check it out sometime) so I figured I would try   
  
something new, bare with me as I plunge myself my friend (whose name   
  
I will change out of pure decency) and the X-men into pure insanity.   
  
We are in there just to make normal people seem stupid and will only   
  
make short appearances from time to time.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing... I barely own my own life!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bass(this is a friend of mine but I don't think he would like to be in  
  
here that much): a short, stout man followed by an overly  
  
composed teen boy brushes gruffly past him HEY watch it!  
  
Logan mutters something incoherent and Scott waves them off.   
  
  
  
The scene fades to the mansion where Mr. Mcoy(did I spell that right??   
  
I really have no clue) is doling out some stomach settlers. Kurt is still having Kitty   
  
make the tainted foods and is storing them in a fridge in his room.  
  
Kurt: if I didn't know zhat zhe food in here vould zend me to   
  
zhe infirmary for a couple of weeks I vould be one happy ELF!  
  
But tomorrow is my Home Ec. class's turn to bring in some food zhat   
  
we cooked and are zhey in for a surprise vhen I bring in Keety's   
  
cooking. MUAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
In Kurt's Home Ec. class the next day  
  
Mrs. Hapaloochey: That was an excellent pie Greg;  
  
Greg: They were brownies  
  
Mrs. Hapaloochey(a little blush showing on her cheeks): KURT, your next.  
  
Kurt takes out a small glass vial (which is water laced with LSD)  
  
and pours it on a greenish pizza: **Now it von't taste az bad and   
  
make zhem feel worse**Here it is Mrs. Hapaloochey.  
  
An hour later everyone has tried the pizza even Kurt who was  
  
threatened by the teacher who said she would fail him if he didn't try  
  
it too. Everyone is higher than a kite and as soon as the food  
  
poisoning kicks in will also be throwing up everything they have ever  
  
eaten in there life.  
  
SF: There was somethin kinda odd in that pizzsssssssa dude!  
  
Bass: Yeah man you gotta send me the recipe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: yeah i know it is wierd but i wanted to see someone every  
  
body thinks is really nice be evil... and i also wanted to know what  
  
Kurt would be like high...hmmm and dont get mad at me if kurt doesnt have a home ec   
  
class, and if he does then i dont know the teachers name( and isnt Hapaloochey just   
  
fun to say???????) leave me some reivews or flames i dont care this is all for fun! 


End file.
